It has been demonstrated that CD8 positive CTLs recognize epitope peptides derived from tumor-associated antigens (TAAs) found on the major histocompatibility complex (MHC) class I molecule, and then kill the tumor cells. Since the discovery of the melanoma antigen (MAGE) family as the first example of TAAs, many other TAAs have been discovered through immunological approaches (NPL 1, Boon T, Int J Cancer 1993 May 8, 54(2): 177-80; NPL 2, Boon T & van der Bruggen P, J Exp Med 1996 Mar. 1, 183(3): 725-9). Some of these TAAs are currently undergoing clinical development as immunotherapeutic targets.
Favorable TAAs are indispensable for the proliferation and survival of cancer cells. The use of such TAAs as targets for immunotherapy may minimize the well-described risk of immune escape of cancer cells attributable to deletion, mutation, or down-regulation of TAAs as a consequence of therapeutically driven immune selection. Accordingly, the identification of new TAAs, capable of inducing potent and specific anti-tumor immune responses warrants further development of clinical investigation of peptide vaccination strategies for various types of cancer is ongoing (NPL 3, Harris C C, J Natl Cancer Inst 1996 Oct. 16, 88(20): 1442-55; NPL 4, Butterfield L H et al., Cancer Res 1999 Jul. 1, 59(13): 3134-42; NPL 5, Vissers J L et al., Cancer Res 1999 Nov. 1, 59(21): 5554-9; NPL 6, van der Burg S H et al., J Immunol 1996 May 1, 156(9): 3308-14; NPL 7, Tanaka F et al., Cancer Res 1997 Oct. 15, 57(20): 4465-8; NPL 8, Fujie T et al., Int J Cancer 1999 Jan. 18, 80(2): 169-72; NPL 9, Kikuchi M et al., Int J Cancer 1999 May 5, 81(3): 459-66; NPL 10, Oiso M et al., Int J Cancer 1999 May 5, 81(3): 387-94). To date, several clinical trials using these tumor-associated antigen derived peptides have been reported. Unfortunately, many of the current cancer vaccine trial have shown only a low objective response rate (NPL 11, Belli F et al., J Clin Oncol 2002 Oct. 15, 20(20): 4169-80: NPL 12, Coulie P G et al., Immunol Rev 2002 October, 188: 33-42; NPL 13, Rosenberg S A et al., Nat Med 2004 Sep. 10(9): 909-15). Accordingly, there remains a need for new TAAs as immunotherapeutic targets.
HJURP (reference sequence is shown in GenBank Accession No: NM_018410). Holliday junction recognizing protein, was identified from genome-wide expression profile analysis of non-small cell lung cancer using cDNA microarray composed of 27,648 genes (NPL 14, Kato T et al., Cancer Res. 2007 Sep. 15; 67(18):8544-53). HJURP is involved in the homologous recombination pathway in the DSB (DNA double-strand break) repair process through interaction with hMSH5 (human MutS homologue 5) and NBS1 (Nijmegen breakage syndrome protein 1), which is a part of the MRN protein complex. Treatment of cancer cells with small interfering RNA (siRNA) against HJURP caused abnormal chromosomal fusions and led to genomic instability and senescence. In addition, HJURP overexpression was observed in a majority of human lung cancers (PTL 1, WO2004/031413). Taken together, these data suggests that HJURP may be applicable to the target of cancer immunotherapy for patient.